Tidus and Wakka's story
by romeo'sman
Summary: This is the way final fantasy was supposed to go down. but first chapter is not a hardcore lemon. Just sayin


Okay guys this is my first love story so I'll try and do it good give me advice I could use it.

Tidus was walking up the street with all the other guardians next to him. Yuna was running ahead trying to lift there spirits after the huge destruction sin threw down on all the al bhed and new yevon. Tidus however could not be happy. He remembers swimming after sin thinking that's his dad. And to make it worse he was more depressed when he was back on the shore looking down on all those bodies.

Thinking they where lucky most people didn't get bodies, they where just shot down dispersed into tiny pieces never to be seen again. Tidus was just stepping across the dirt road with his eyes staring down at the dirt road.

Lulu looked so calm and collected as usual along with Auron. And Khimari was just quiet. Tidus couldn't help look up at him hearing the strange voice Khimari had all this time to speak and barely did at such a bad time.

Tidus slowly started to pull back behind them. They kept walking forward ignoring him thinking he would be fine. Wakka however slowed down along with him. He was just as sad but Wakka could hide his sadness much better than anyone thought especially since he had a good cote of optimism to go with him. So with his optimism he tried to stay said but also tried to be understanding towards Tidus.

Tidus knew he was next to him but he didn't sum up enough reason why he should talk to Wakka. Wakka however was the first one to start the conversation.

"Hey you okay man." Wakka told with understanding but still that small joy behind it.

"No." Tidus said as he kept walking.

"Wanna talk about it." Wakka told.

"Yeah. It's just all this crap going on right now, first Sin kills all those people but leaves me. Why did he leave me, what makes me so damn better than the rest of them. I mean he is my dad but still.." Tidus was cut off by Wakka.

"Wait what, your dad?" Wakka asked stopping them both turning to each other.

Tidus slowly raised his glance to Wakka. "Yes, Sin's my dad don't ask me why, or I mean how, he wasn't always a monster, well he's always had a monster of a personality, god," Tidus tone quickly fell to a tone of a whisper, "I hate him." He told staring down at the ground.

Wakka placed his hands on his shoulder. "He's you're dad, he wouldn't kill you cause he loves you. Like we all do here." Wakka told giving a small smile blushing a little bit.

Tidus looked up into Wakka's light brown eyes that held such joy in them not even realizing that Wakka was blushing. Tidus looked up at him showing a small smile looking up at Wakka and than turned his eyes to Wakka's red cheeks.

"Wakka your blushing." Tidus told a little confused.

"That just happens I can't control it,"

"Bull shit I've never seen you blush before." Tidus told jokingly with a smile. Wakka laughed uncomfortably realizing how close he was to Tidus putting all the pieces together. "Haha thanks Wakka, you're the best."

"Anytime ya." Wakka told with a smile proud of himself to see Tidus's bright smile. Whenever Wakka saw that smile it was as if his world became that much brighter and that empowered him to be happier always. And thinking like that he started to blush once more.

Tidus look up at him seeing him blush again, this time he couldn't help but say. "You know Lulu said you only do that when your around someone you, like." Tidus told trying to hold back the huge smile of joy he wanted to use so badly and pounce Wakka with a tight hug.

"No I don't," Wakka tried to defend looking away.

Tidus smiled seeing Wakka get so shy. It was weird for Tidus to see. Wakka seemed so outgoing and now to see him as a gitty little girl trying to hide that they liked someone. So Tidus looked up the road to see if they where all gone. All he saw was Khimari walking down the path nearly out of sight.

So he than turned his head back to Wakka and jumped in wrapping his arms around Wakka's back feeling the muscles tighten in surprise all up his back. Wakka stared down at Tidus confused with his arms raised up.

"Do you like me man." Wakka asked.

Tidus looked up at Wakka a bit surprised. "Oh, um, screw it, yes I do." Tidus told with a little bit of a sad voice once again. He unwrapped his arms pulling them back to his side. He looked up at Wakka awkwardly.

"Sorry," He told turning around walking up the road to follow the others. He looked down feeling shot down.

Wakka looked at the skinny blonde walk away. His eyes looked so deprived. Wakka did like Tidus, so why on earth did he not hug him back that was his one chance and he held back, now Tidus just thought he didn't like him.

Wakka looked down and than turned his head back up. He was thinking (No it's not to late it's never to late,) He thought he could still show Tidus that he liked him. So Wakka quickly stepped next to his side closer to Tidus than usual.

Tidus looked up at him confused but Wakka just looked ahead with a small grin on his face. Tidus turned his back to the road feeling awkward especially since now he thought Wakka would tell everyone he was gay and that was exactly what he didn't need more crap about the way he was.

Wakka however didn't feel the awkwardness and let his hands brush against Tidus as there arms swayed. Tidus ignored it at first but than he couldn't help but look up when Wakka grabbed his hand. Tidus turned to face Wakka.

Wakka looked down at him and stopped his walking as did Tidus as the two stood in the dirt road with there hands pulled together.

"I do like you, I like you a lot." Wakka told playing with Tidus's fingers in his large hands. Tidus looked up at him with a smile.

Wakka than did something he wouldn't have done if he wasn't completely sure how Tidus felt. He stepped closer letting go off Tidus's hand and slowly brushed his cheeks with that same hand and pulled him in for a tender kiss. The two stood there just enjoying the kiss. But after a moment Wakka gently pulled back looking down at him smiling with his hand still on his cheeks.

Tidus smiled back at Wakka biting his lower lip with a joyful smile. He than jumped into a hug with Wakka wrapping his hands around his back gently squeezing himself closer as he rested his head at the top of Wakka's pecs. Wakka smiled wrapping his hands back around Tidus. Pressing gently on his upper back resting his chin on top of Tidus's head. The two hugged each other for a moment longer before they both let go. They did however keep there hands intertwined as they slowly walked up the road talking about whatever they chose.

Okay that's all was it any good? Again this is my first time I would like advice on it and if you would like to see another chapter please review. Thank you for reading goodbye


End file.
